Flame
by PhoenixDowner
Summary: Sora is possessed, and Kairi is haunted by memories of what once was, of what can never be. But perhaps the tender flame burning deep within their hearts will be enough to drive the ghosts away. Features Soranort and contains potentially distressing/upsetting material. A more detailed warning is included inside the author's notes.


Flame

For Day 6 of SoKai Week. Contains potentially distressing/upsetting material, including corporal punishment. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Normally Kairi wouldn't have been surprised to get a response from Sora, but things were different now.

 **I'm willing to hear your proposal** – the words that had filled her heart with both hope and dread.

 _One foot in front of the other. That's all I have to do. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and move forward._

 **I will meet you at the World That Never Was, and I will be alone, as you requested.**

She paused and clutched the letter more tightly. It had Sora's messy handwriting on it, but it was too formal and stiff. It wasn't at all how he talked.

"Sora."

It was his face, but Xehanort's golden eyes stared back at her when he spoke. "How many times do I have to tell you, that name has no meaning for me anymore."

 **I likewise expect you to be alone. If you bring anyone else—**

Well, technically she'd kept her word. No one else was here, but all she had to do was touch her necklace, and a signal would be sent to Riku and the others and they'd come running.

Glancing around at the empty and colorless castle around her, she couldn't help but remember the last time they'd been here. This place had nothing but the ghosts of old memories now, here to haunt her and remind her of a time before everything had fallen apart.

"So," he said, clasping his hands behind his back and strolling towards the nearby balcony. "What is it you drug me all the way out here for? I'm curious to hear your proposal."

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she closed the distance between them and reached towards him. "Sora—"

"Don't touch me!" He recoiled from her and it _hurt_ because Sora, the real Sora, would never reject her like that.

She let her hand linger in the air for a moment before balling it into a fist at her side. He frowned, and something flickered through his eyes that Kairi thought might be emotion. But soon his expression smoothed over, and his face was the same impassive mask as before.

He leaned against the balcony and looked out at the corridors and hallways and chambers below them, all devoid of life and teetering on the edge of existence.

"This world really is something, isn't it?" he said. "You denizens of the light think it has no right to exist, nor does it belong to us from the dark." He turned to her and stretched his arms out wide. "And yet here it is, stubbornly refusing to disappear, even though it belongs to neither the darkness nor the light."

Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes. Xehanort never had learned when to shut up, and she wasn't in the mood for another one of his stupid ramblings.

Hearing it come from Sora just added insult to injury. She missed his delightful bluntness, his playful teasing, the warmth in his voice when he said her name, the tenderness in his eyes when she caught him looking at her. All of that was gone now, replaced by Xehanort's cold manner and convoluted way of speaking.

"I don't give a rip about this world," she said, turning away from him. "I was held prisoner here for months, remember?"

Whether he remembered or cared, she didn't know, because he was silent.

"I only asked to meet you here because it's in your territory," she clarified.

"And why did you ask to meet me, Kairi?"

She gritted her teeth. "Don't call me that." It hurt too much. It was still too soon.

"Fine, princess. What do you want from me?" He maneuvered around her so she was forced to look at him again, forced to face the reality of what Xehanort had done to him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" She glared at him. "You're the one who needs me for your big plan, after all."

To her surprise, his expression softened. "More than you know."

She ignored the way her heart pounded and hurriedly continued. "F-for the χ-blade. The others told me about your plan. You need either the Princesses of Heart or the Guardians of Light for it, right?"

"Yes," he said. "The worlds are torn between light and darkness, and the χ-blade can fix that."

"You mean I can fix that."

He nodded. "Starting with this world." He paused and looked her in the eye, his steady gaze tearing down all the careful defenses she'd built around her heart. "It's been broken, cut off from everything and abandoned. It… longs... to be what it once was. It yearns to be whole again."

His voice, which had been so measured and even before, wavered and cracked, and Kairi's eyes went wide.

He wasn't talking about this world. He wasn't talking about this world at all.

She recovered her composure as quickly as she could, hoping Xehanort hadn't noticed her slip.

"Right," she said, turning around and leaning against the balcony. "So I was thinking, if I offered to help you, would you—"

"Don't worry about the details. If you promise to help me, that's good enough," he said, quick to stop her from making an actual deal.

"So you want my help with… restoring the worlds, and in return you'll give me… what, exactly?"

"Whatever your heart desires."

"And you're sure I'm the only one who can do this?"

Sora nodded. She noted with a great deal of satisfaction that not even Xehanort could tame the wonderful mess that was his hair.

"Yes. Your heart is what I need," he said softly.

Your heart. Your heart. She had to use her heart to save him. But how? Her Keyblade was out of the question. Xehanort would suspect something was up as soon as she summoned it. Same went for any sort of light-based magic.

No, it had to be subtle, subtle but powerful, something Xehanort would never suspect. Sora couldn't suspect it, either.

Heart. Love. An act of love.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

She tapped her cheek. "Hmmm… You said I could have anything I wanted if I help you, right?"

"Yes."

"Anything at all?"

He nodded.

She straightened and strolled away from him. "That's impossible. You can't give me what I want." When she glanced back at him, his lips were parted and his eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and distress.

 _Sora, please. Trust me._

"What is it you want?" he asked. He must have thought she would bargain for his freedom. But no, she knew better than to trust Xehanort. The creep would go back on his word if she tried.

"Your heart, Sora, but that's gone. It's been gone for a long time. You're just an empty puppet full of darkness now."

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "A puppet? Is that all you think I am now?"

"What else could you be? Xehanort's taken you over, heart, body, and soul." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the final blow. "You're hopeless. I can't save you, even if I wanted to."

 _I don't really mean it. Please don't think I mean it._

He did. His eyes flew open, and the look of utter despair and hurt he gave her was something she never wanted to see again. But she couldn't afford to reveal her true intentions. If he believed she wasn't trying to save him, then Xehanort wouldn't suspect her, either.

"But that doesn't mean I won't make a deal with Xehanort," she quickly added. "There is something I still need from him."

She took a step back, and he took one closer.

"And what would that be, now that you've made it clear you've given up on me?" he said, his golden eyes flashing. "And here I thought I meant something to you. You're heartless, princess. Completely and utterly heartless."

It was with a great deal of effort that she controlled herself, because his words cut her to the quick. They poked and prodded at the wounds caused by his loss. Whether Xehanort or Sora was the one saying them didn't matter. They hurt because she couldn't bear to think that Sora felt like he'd been abandoned.

"It's nothing much," she said. "Easy request to fulfill, really." She kept backing up until the wall behind her halted any further progress, luring him closer with each step.

"What is it?" he asked, so close she could almost touch him.

 _C'mon, just a little closer!_ she silently pleaded, willing him to take that last step. Her whole plan depended on it.

 _Please, Sora, please!_

She waited with bated breath. Would he do it? Would he close the last bit of distance between them?

Yes. He finally did, and he was within reach. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"This," she said. Grabbing his black coat, she pulled him to her. Understanding dawned on his face, and he gave her a look of pure relief, relief and hope.

"Kairi," he whispered, a plea, a prayer, a request she was all too happy to fulfill. Their faces were inches apart now, their lips about to touch—

He was yanked away from her by the hair, and his pained cry sent a chill down her spine.

"No! Please!" She reached out to him, but it was too late. Xehanort handed him over to Xemnas and Ansem.

"Show him what disobedience brings," he told them and turned to her.

"You clever girl," he said, and he actually looked impressed. "You were trying to give him true love's kiss, weren't you? A kiss from a Princess of Heart would be powerful indeed. Powerful enough to break even my spells." He crossed his hands behind his back and circled her. "I must say, you did such a good job of deceiving him that you had me fooled, too. You really are quite the actress."

"Sora, you know I didn't mean what I said!" She had to make sure he knew that. Her fingers went to her necklace, and Xemnas wrenched Sora's head up and forced him to look at her.

Tears shimmered in his eyes. Whether they were from the pain of being yanked around by the hair or the frustration of coming so close to being rescued, Kairi wasn't sure.

"Oh, but that doesn't make it any less true," Ansem said. "This empty shell, this vessel of darkness, isn't worthy of a Princess of Heart."

He threw Sora to the ground, and Sora had to use his left hand to catch his weight. He winced and cried out, and Kairi couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" She tried to cast a healing spell, but Xemnas grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. She could only watch as Ansem pulled Sora up by the hair again. He yelped and tried to pry Ansem's hand away with his good hand, but it was no use.

"She spoke the truth," Ansem said. "You're hopeless, and you've brought her nothing but pain." He dropped Sora back to the ground with an agonizing thud. Sora groaned and tried to lift himself up, only for Ansem to kick him in the side and send him sprawling again.

"Stop it!" Kairi kicked Xemnas in the shins with as much force as she could muster. He staggered backwards and she very nearly broke free, only for him to grab her again at the last possible second.

"She was kidnapped because of you," Ansem continued. "She was imprisoned because of you. You haven't kept a single promise you made to her. She really would be better off without you."

"Shut up!" Kairi said, fighting against Xemnas's grip once more. "None of that is true! Sora, meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She stomped on Xemnas's foot to buy herself more time.

She had to say it. She had to say what she truly felt. She took one last breath and put her whole heart into her words.

"My heart belongs to you! It always has, and it always will!"

Xemnas clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Sora lifted his head to look at her again, and his eyes were a brilliant, vibrant blue. Ansem yanked him to his feet, but he didn't even act like he was in pain anymore. He smiled through his tears instead, the most beautiful, heartbreaking smile that brought tears to her eyes, too.

His mouth formed the shape of words, three silent, heartfelt words, and they gave her the strength to keep fighting. She bit Xemnas's hand, and hard. He grunted and let go of her, and she ran towards Sora. The swirling darkness Xehanort had summoned was engulfing him now, but he held his hand out to her anyway.

She reached out to him, and their fingers touched. For a few precious seconds they were connected, their hands at least joined together in the touch their lips had been denied. A spark pulsed down her arm and warmed her heart, and she willed all the light within her to reach him.

Then their hands were torn apart, and when the light had faded, she was alone.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Her backup had arrived. Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were all here now, weapons at the ready until they realized they wouldn't have to fight. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed it, allowing the tears to flow freely down her face.

Riku let his Keyblade disappear and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry we didn't make it in time, Kairi."

"He was himself again," she whispered. "His eyes turned blue and he smiled at me. He actually smiled at me, and I – I—"

She buried her face in Riku's chest and sobbed. If only it had worked. If only she'd been able to save him in time. Now he was back in enemy hands, and she could only imagine what kinds of horrible things they were doing to him.

"I couldn't save him. He was counting on me and I couldn't do it."

Riku knew better than to say anything. He just held her as she cried instead. When she'd gotten it out of her system, he looked her in the eye and spoke.

"Kairi, you're wrong about one thing. You didn't let Sora down. You said his eyes turned blue. That means he's getting himself back, and you're the one who helped him do that."

King Mickey nodded. "Riku's right. He's still fightin', and that means there's hope."

"C'mon, Kairi, you can't give up now," Donald said.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're right. We have to keep trying. We have to save him." She wouldn't rest until he was safe.

"Atta girl," Goofy said. He gave her a lopsided grin, and she couldn't help but feel a little better.

She'd thought that Sora needed some grand act of love to free him, but maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe the tender affection burning in their hearts, soft and gentle and warm, would be enough to drive the darkness away.

It might take weeks, it might take months, it might even take years, but that spark, that connection between the two of them, was the light that would break the chains imprisoning him once and for all. She was sure of that now.

And until that day, until the day of his liberation, she would do whatever she could to stoke the flame.

* * *

"Boss, he won't stop smiling," Xigbar said, strolling into Xehanort's study and interrupting his research about the Keyblade War. "It's freakin' me out."

Xehanort sighed and turned around. It had already been six hours since they'd returned to this secret base inside the mountain, and Sora had been punished sufficiently already. There was no point in inflicting more torment on him. That wouldn't make for good morale.

That girl. With just a few words she had undone weeks and weeks of his careful work. It was too bad he needed her for his plans. She was too dangerous to have around otherwise.

 _Fooling Sora so that she could trick me, too._ She was smart, smarter than he'd given her credit for. Well, he wouldn't make that mistake again. From now on he had to keep her away from Sora until her presence was required for the creation of the χ-blade.

But he said none of this to Xigbar, simply asked about Sora's eyes.

"Still blue."

He stood. "Bring him here."

Xemnas and Ansem drug him in and threw him to the ornate floor in front of Xehanort. He groaned, no doubt because his body was still feeling the effects of his punishment.

But his eyes were still blue, just like Xigbar had said. He hardly even seemed to notice Xehanort, as if his mind was in some other place.

Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. Something had to be done about this at once.

"Xigbar?"

"Yes boss?"

"Search his clothes."

That got his attention. Xemnas and Ansem held him still as Xigbar pulled out the paopu fruit-shaped charm from his pocket. It hadn't escaped Xehanort's notice how he took it out to look at it when he thought no one was watching.

Xigbar had a smug smile on his face. "Awww look, he has a toy. Let's see what happens if I—"

"Thank you, Xigbar. You are dismissed." Xigbar relented and handed it over, shooting Sora one last glare as he did.

Xehanort examined it more closely. It was handmade, and he recognized the shells that had been so carefully stitched together. They were from Destiny Islands, his old home. A face was even drawn on one of them, a face with brown hair and a big smile. The same crown emblem Sora always wore around his neck was in the center, holding it all together.

"Something tells me this is very important to you," Xehanort said, studying Sora carefully for his reaction. But other than looking intently at the charm, Sora was silent.

"Oh? You don't care about it? Then I suppose you won't care if I destroy it." He made a fist around it, and Sora flinched.

"So you do care about it." Xehanort smiled. Sora wasn't nearly as good at hiding his feelings as Kairi was. "Did someone give it to you? Kairi, perhaps?"

Sora's eyes flashed, and Xehanort knew he was right. He twirled it around in his hands, and Sora watched its every move like he was scared it might fall and break.

It was precious indeed to the boy. Just what Xehanort needed to force his hand.

"I'll give it back to you on one condition," he said, dangling it right in front of Sora's face.

"What?" Sora's voice shook and his eyes were filled with desperation, but he didn't plead or beg. Xehanort admired that about him. He had a certain air of dignity and strength, even though he was just a former shell of himself.

"Have you taken a look in the mirror lately? Your current appearance is not befitting one of my Seekers. Your eyes do not reflect my heart."

"Good," Sora shot back, and there was true defiance in his voice and expression. Oh, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"No, not good," Xehanort said, yanking the charm away. "If you open your heart up to me once more, if you succumb to the darkness, then I will give you back the charm Kairi so painstakingly made for you as a reward for your obedience. But if not…"

He tightened his grip around it and let Sora's imagination fill in the rest.

"What will it be, Sora? Will you keep your precious keepsake, or will you defy me and watch as I crush it between my fingers?"

Sora gritted his teeth and tried to look away, but Xehanort wasn't about to have that. He gestured to Xemnas and Ansem to force him to watch. Ansem held his head still and Xemnas pinned his arms behind his back, and he winced but made no sound.

Xehanort pinched one of the shells between his fingers. "Well?"

Sora was shaking, either from rage or sorrow, Xehanort didn't know, but both alternatives could be used to serve his purposes.

"I… I…"

Xehanort increased the pressure. "Better make a decision soon, Sora. Thalassa shells are delicate things."

Sora closed his eyes, but Ansem just forced them open. "No. You're going to watch every moment of this."

Sora's lower lip was trembling and his eyes filled with tears, but he still said nothing. The first shell broke with a satisfying crunch, and he cried out and thrashed against Xemnas and Ansem.

"It's only one shell, Sora," Xehanort said. "I'm sure Kairi could fix it easily." He rotated the charm to the next one. Most of the pieces of the broken shell fell to the ground, one fragment left dangling from the twine that held it to the shell beside it.

"All you have to do to put an end to this is submit," he said.

"Never!" Sora cried, and Xehanort was taken back by the intensity of his voice and manner. "I'll never give up! I'll never stop fighting! Break the charm, break my spirit, break my heart, break my body, it doesn't matter!"

Xehanort paused and frowned. "And why not?"

Blue flames were among the hottest of them all, far hotter than red or yellow ones. Xehanort was reminded of this fact as Sora glared up at him.

"You'll never understand," Sora said, his voice growing more confident with each word. "Kairi loves me, and there's nothing you can do to change that. You can't manipulate it, you can't control it, you can't extinguish it, you can't kill it." He nodded at the charm, wincing as he did. "That charm is just a symbol. It means a lot to me, but it could never replace what's between us. So go ahead, break it. See if that changes how she feels about me, or how I feel about her."

"If you insist." Xehanort crushed the rest of the charm in his hand, then threw it to the ground.

This problem was far worse than he had even imagined. More drastic measures would be required to fix it. Until he thought of what to do, though, there was no point in continuing to talk to Sora.

"Release him," he commanded Xemnas and Ansem. "Thirteen, you are free to return to your quarters until I have decided what to do with you."

But he had the unsettling feeling that Sora might have rendered himself completely and utterly useless.

Well, only time would tell.

* * *

Sora sprawled across his bed and groaned. His ribs ached and his head was still sore from Ansem yanking him around by the hair. He couldn't move his left wrist without pain shooting up his arm, either.

But that didn't really matter. He'd seen Kairi.

Wow, she'd looked amazing. He hadn't seen her in ages, and just being around her again was awesome. Trying to keep up his Xehanort act had been hard.

And that almost kiss. He sighed at the memory of it, a pleasurable shudder running down his spine. His battered ribs complained, but the pain was worth it. If an interrupted kiss had been that great, what would a real one be like?

He grinned. _She loves me. She really loves me._ Even after everything that had happened, she still cared.

When she'd said her heart was his—that it always had been, and always would be—he could have sworn his own heart sang for joy.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her lucky charm with his good hand. It was mainly just a bunch of broken pieces now, and he had risked Xehanort's wrath and the abuse of the other Seekers by going to retrieve it, but it was more than worth it.

One shell remained intact, the one with his face on it. He caressed it between his fingers. Not whole, but not completely broken, either. Just like him.

He curled his hand around it and sighed, feeling better than he had in weeks, even if his body was a lot worse for the wear.

Willing his heart to reach hers, he said one last thing as he drifted off to sleep, one last word he intended to keep no matter what.

"Kairi, I'll come back to you, I promise."

* * *

A/N: These games are based off of Disney movies, so here's hoping we get to see a True Love's Kiss or two...

As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
